


Out Of This World

by Ohfrickfanfic



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Oral Sex, Overheard Having Sex, Smut, Tour Bus Sex, mild exhibitionism, sex with a fan, sexy gum chewing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:36:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohfrickfanfic/pseuds/Ohfrickfanfic
Summary: “Josh come on! The meet and greet starts in ten minutes and you’re still in the shower.” Tyler  — who’s already dried and dressed — calls into the venue locker room.What are you doing in there?”Josh doesn’t answer, afraid of the sounds that might leave his lips, his cock twitching in his hand on the brink of release. And maybe just maybe, you  —  the pretty girl in the galaxy print dress from the front row of the show tonight —  come to mind when he reaches it seconds later, spilling over his knuckles.





	Out Of This World

“Josh come on! The meet and greet starts in ten minutes and you’re still in the shower,” Tyler — who’s already dried and dressed — calls into the venue locker room. “What are you doing in there?”  

Josh doesn’t answer, afraid of the sounds that might leave his lips, his cock twitching in his hand on the brink of release. And maybe, just maybe, you — the pretty girl in the galaxy print dress from the front row of the show tonight — comes to mind when he reaches it seconds later, spilling over his knuckles.

“Josh, I know you can hear me and I swear if you’re jerking off again in there… Let’s go.”

“Coming!” Josh finally responds, rinsing off the paste-like goop that the mixture of cum and water created on his hand before shutting the water off and stepping out.

“Yeah, I bet you are,” Tyler jokes. “How many times is that already today?”

“Umm, only two,” Josh admits, as he haphazardly dries off and begins to dress. There’s no use in denying it, Josh knows he’s busted, and he knows Tyler’s been catching on recently. The extra-long showers, locking himself into the tour bus bathroom for a suspiciously long time, the rustling in his bunk at night are dead giveaways. But it’s not like he’s some sexual deviant. It’s just that it’s been two years since he’s had a girlfriend, and since he isn’t  the type for casual hookups, it’s also  been two years since he’s had sex.

Two years, three months, and six days to be exact but who’s counting?

“You have a problem!” Tyler laughs, “I’m getting you laid. Tonight!”

“If you’re suggesting I sleep with one of these groupies from the meet and greet, you’re insane.”

“Eww! No way. Definitely not a groupie. We need to find you someone like Jenna: cute, sweet, genuine, and completely unfazed by your fame and who you are. Think we can find you a girl like that tonight?” Tyler asks. “I mean, even if you don’t get some tonight, we’ll at least get you on the right track.”

“Well… um, there was this one girl— never mind, forget it. It’s stupid.”

“No, what? What is it?”

“Just this girl I saw in the front row tonight; I can’t get her off my mind. We locked eyes briefly during Tear In My Heart, and she gave me the most authentic smile I’ve ever seen. She didn’t scream or freak out or reach out for me. She just gave me this wholesome smile and suddenly I felt like I was drumming just for her… but whatever, I’ll probably never see her again.”

“Josh, you do realize that if she had front row, the chances of her also having meet and greet tickets is pretty high, right? Come on, let’s get going! We’re gonna find her for you,” Tyler says. “And remember, if you need condoms, I have some,” he adds with a laugh.

“Oh my… Tyler, will you stop! I’m not having sex with some random girl,” Josh chuckles, brushing him off. “But I wouldn’t mind seeing her again.”

************************

The meet and greet is almost over, and Josh is starting to lose hope that he’ll see you again when suddenly, swirling nebulas and brightly colored planets catch his eye.

“Tyler, look. That’s her,” Josh whispers excitedly, discreetly pointing to you as the next fan steps up. Josh goes through the motions: signing autographs, taking pictures and making small talk with fans until it’s your turn.

“Hey, thanks for coming out,” Tyler says, exaggerating his movements while reaching out to give you a quick hug, discreetly nudging a speechless Josh.

“Yeah… um, yeah… thanks,” Josh stumbles over his words as he snaps out of his trance and uncaps a black sharpie. “What’s your name?”

“It’s Y/N,” you smile.

“Y/N…” he begins reading aloud as the black felt tip glides across the glossy photo of Tyler and himself. “… you look out of this world— Josh.”

“I knew you’d like it,” you laugh at his pun, coyly playing with the hem of your dress.

“Did you wear it just for me?” Josh asks, sounding far more suggestive than he intended. “I- I mean, ‘cause you… you know I like space and… and stuff,” he clarifies frantically, adjusting and readjusting his backward black snapback atop his mop of almost black curls.

“Maybe,” you smirk.

“Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but we gotta keep the line moving,” Tyler interjects, handing you an autograph as well. “But tell you what — “Tyler drops his voice to a whisper and pulls out his phone, beginning to text. “Why don’t you come hang out with us on the tour bus tonight? We’re only driving to the next state over. I’m letting Jenna know you’re coming.”

“Oh wow, really? I’d love to!”

Tyler beckons a bodyguard over, whispering in his ear. The next thing you know you’re being escorted to the tour bus.

“Umm, thanks,” you say, turning to the bodyguard when suddenly Jenna’s voice pulls you back around.

“Hey, there you are!” her cheery voice calls. “Tyler told me to be expecting you. Come on in. Y/N, Right?”

“Yeah,” you answer, the smell of fresh baked goods filling your nostrils as you climb the stairs onto the bus.

“Donuts?” Jenna offers. “I made them myself.”

“Sure, I’d love one, thank you.” You look around awkwardly before deciding to take a seat at the restaurant-like booth, eating area.

“So, is my husband trying to play matchmaker again?” she asks, taking a seat at the table across from you and handing you a still warm donut from the tray in the center of the table.

“I’m honestly not sure what’s going on, but I wasn’t gonna turn down the chance to hang out with my favorite band. He did call us lovebirds, though, so maybe,” you laugh. “Let’s just say I wouldn’t be mad if he was,” you finish with a smirk and take a bite of your donut. “Mmmm, so good,” you mumble with your mouth full, holding your hand over your lips to hold back crumbs.

“Thank you,” she smiles. “So, you like Josh?”

You finish chewing your donut before you speak this time. “I mean he’s definitely attractive and I like what I’ve learned about him through being a fan. I admire his talent, the way he perseveres through his anxiety, his soft, kind-hearted nature, and how he just seems like an all-around great guy. But I’m not gonna pretend that that means ‘I know him’. That’s just the surface of who he is. That goes for anyone in the spotlight really. We only know what we infer; the tiny bits of information we subconsciously meticulously weave together to create them in our mind’s eye. I would love to get to know him on a deeper level. — Wow, sorry I’m rambling.”

“No no, it’s fine. You’re down to earth. I’m gonna like you,” she says as she leans back, pointing at you with her finger before taking a bite of her donut.

Just as you finish your snack you can hear footsteps and chatter approaching the bus. You scoot closer to the window and look out, catching a glimpse of the boys, Mark, and Brad. Josh must feel your eyes on him because he instinctively looks up, shooting you a squinty-eyed smile before boarding the bus.

“Hey boys! Have a seat. I made everyone donuts,” Jenna says, getting up from the table to make room for everyone. You quickly follow, allowing Brad to take your spot by the window. Mark sits across from him, and Tyler and Josh take a seat next to them, across from each other on the outer aisle seats.

“Thanks, baby,” Tyler says as he wraps his hands around his wife’s waist and unexpectedly pulls her into his lap, causing her to let out a playful shriek.

“My pleasure,” she smiles, giving Tyler a chaste kiss. “You guys were amazing tonight, as usual.”

With everyone sitting at the table, you’re left standing up, awkwardly leaning against the mini fridge. Josh takes notice and with his bottom lip nervously pulled between his teeth, he taps his lap and jerks his head to the side in a way that silently says, ‘come here’.

Slowly you peel yourself away from the mini fridge and approach Josh, tucking your dress under your backside as you sit in his lap. Once seated, you throw an arm around his neck for balance and he rests a hand on your bare knee. ‘ _I’m not a groupie, I’m not a groupie_.’ you have to remind yourself, a breath getting caught in your throat as you imagine him sliding it up between your thighs. You’re very thankful for Brad’s voice breaking you from your unholy thoughts that have already begun to dampen your panties.

“So, this is the girl you haven’t shut up about all night?” Brad teases, causing Josh to blush and duck his head, trying to hide his squinty-eyed smile against your shoulder. You purse your lips stifling a laugh and Brad pushes Josh playfully in the arm before turning to you, “You should see the pics from the meet and greet when you were walking up,” Brad laughs. “Josh was like a deer in headlights.”

“I think I got video too,” Mark chimes in with a chuckle.

“Aw, look, they’re both blushing now,” Tyler adds. “Why don’t you take her in the back room?” Tyler says, causing Josh to give him a death glare over your shoulder. “What!?  — to show her the equipment. You didn’t let me finish.”  

“Do you wanna see?” Josh asks, hoping you’ll say yes if only to get away from the guys’ teasing.

“Sure,” you smile, standing up so he can lead the way.

“Make sure you close the door,” Tyler calls out as you enter the back. “I don’t wanna hear you bang.” Josh shoots him another glare as he closes the door. “What!? I meant the drums. Geeze, get your mind out of the gutter.”  A muffled chorus of laughter fills the bus behind the closed door.

“Aww boys, leave them alone,” you hear Jenna reprimand.

“Sorry about that,” Josh apologizes, taking a seat on the pullout couch with you following sitting to his right.

“So, are… uh… these your drums?” ‘ _Stupid, stupid, stupid_ ’. You mentally berate yourself, as nervous butterflies take flight. ‘Of course, they’re his drums. Who else’s drums would they be?!’

“Yeah, just a little practice setup,” Josh explains. “And Tyler has a keyboard over there,” he adds, pointing to it. “And then on the computer we can mess around with audio files and stuff to add other instruments in digitally, just to demo stuff out so we can keep working on new music even when we’re on the road,” he rambles, quickly reaching into his pocket for a piece of gum. He opens the foil covered rectangle and folds the stick of gum in a wave against his tongue and begins to chew. “Want one?” he asks chomping his gum loudly.

“No thank you.”

You swear if it was anyone else, you would smack them for how obnoxiously they were chewing. You’re not sure if it’s his perfect, pointy, white teeth, or the way the pouty flesh around his mouth flexes, accentuating each dimple as he chews, but something about the way Josh does it has you mesmerized.     

“Nervous?” you question.”

“Hmmm?” he mumbles, looking confused as to how you could tell.

“Sorry. I hope this doesn’t come off as weird, but I’ve noticed you chew gum a lot, like in interviews or when you have to give award speeches. I know you’ve expressed that speaking isn’t exactly your forte, so I just figured it was a nervous habit.”

“Wow, is it really that obvious?” Josh blushes.

“It’s fine,” you start, feeling guilty for even mentioning it in the first place. “I just wanted to tell you, you don’t have to be nervous. If anyone should be nervous it’s me.” you smile, sliding your hand along the couch’s thick fabric until it rests alongside his with your pinkies touching.

Josh swallows hard before speaking again. “It’s just that — well, I’m sure you’ve noticed all the guys giving me a hard time,” he pauses, swallowing again. “It’s because I haven’t had a girlfriend in a few years, or even talked to a girl really, to be honest. And I wasn’t only making a pun earlier when I said, you looked out of this world. You’re gorgeous,” he smiles shyly before looking down into his lap.

“Yeah?” You nudge him playfully, then placing your hand fully on top of his. “Really?”

“Really.”

He looks up at you with reddened cheeks, turning his hand palm-side up under yours interlocking your fingers. “Is it too forward if — would it be okay — umm… c-can I kiss you?” he rambles nervously. You let your lips answer for you, pressing them firmly against Josh’s. “I’ll take that as a yes,” Josh smiles, pulling back from the closed-mouth kiss.

Immediately, you pull him back in, needily reconnecting your mouths, his icy, mint tongue pushing in past your lips. As the kisses build in intensity, so does the heat pooling in your abdomen. You lift your interlocked hands, slipping his from your hold and place it on your inner thigh, just below the hemline of your dress. He gladly accepts your invitation to take things further, his tongue circling inside your mouth as he slides his palm up the warm expanse of your thigh towards where you want it most; your earlier fantasies quickly becoming reality.

“Is this okay?” he pauses — neither of you had expected for things to go this far so soon. His fingertips toy with the waistband of your panties, as he patiently awaits your consent.

You nod ‘yes’, pulling him down by his shirt as you shift to lay on the couch. “Touch me.”

Now kneeling over you between your legs, he slips his hand past the lace barrier, groaning loudly at your audible arousal. “Mmm, fuck you’re so wet. I know it’s been a while, but I don’t think I’ve ever felt a pussy this wet before.”

“To be honest… mmm… I don’t think I’ve even been this wet before,” you admit with a slight laugh before Josh’s mouth cuts you off, swallowing your laughter with needy, wet, mentholated kisses as he works your clit in fast, yet gentle circles with the pads of his fingers. You’re not sure who’s enjoying themselves more, you or Josh. He matches your every moan, his breathing just as heavy and sporadic, filling your mouth with huffs of wintry breath as he kisses you.

“God, I can’t get over how wet you are… mmmm… getting ever wetter for me by the — uhhh, by the sec— SHIT!” he exclaims, unexpectedly cumming in his boxers.

“Did you just —?”

“Fuck,” he covers his face, clearly embarrassed. “You’re not gonna tell anyone about this, right?”

“Of course not,” you say sitting up. “This isn’t a game of kiss and tell to me. I like you. I wanna get to know you more. I know this probably looks really bad right now, but I swear I’m not some groupie,” you reassure him. “Besides, I took it as a compliment,” you smirk, shoving him playfully. “Let me help clean you up,” you say, pushing him by his chest against the backrest of the couch as you drop to your knees in front of him.

“Good, I don’t like groupies —,” he swallows thickly as you unzip his jeans, “— but I- I like you,” he smiles, looking down at you while lifting his hips, allowing you to shimmy his pants and boxers down.

Grabbing the base of his softening cock, you dip your head down to collect his spilled seed, letting it sloppily string from your tongue with each kitten lick. “Fuck,” Josh moans under his breath, gripping the edges of the couch cushion on either side of him. He arches his neck back, the brim of his backward snapback pressing against the back of the couch, causing it to pop up off his head. Repositioning his hat to face forward, he tilts his chin down to watch you from below the brim, expertly swirling your tongue around his cock, cleaning up every last drop. By the time you’re finished licking him clean, he’s fully hard again.

“Josh?”

“Yeah?”

“Umm, I was just thinking, before this goes any further — do you have a condom?”

“No, but if you’re sure that’s what you want to do, I can get one. Tyler has some,” he answers, pulling his pants back up.

“I’m sure.”

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” he says, trying his best to tuck his erection under the waistband of his jeans before opening the lounge door.

“Done already?” Tyler jokes as Josh makes his way over to the table where Tyler is still sitting with Jenna and the guys.

“Haha, very funny.”   _If he only knew._  “Can I have a condom?” Josh leans in to whisper, holding out one hand, the other trying to camouflage his not so subtle erection.

“A what? What was that? I didn’t hear you?” Tyler teases.

“A condom, Tyler, come on,” Josh begs a little louder, lifting his other hand and looking down at what he’s trying to hide.”

“Ohhhh, a condom. Why didn’t you just say so,” Tyler taunts, “And Jesus, put that thing away!” he chuckles.

“Tyler!” Josh snaps impatiently.

“Oh, you’re no fun… fine, in the little trundle drawer under my bunk, left-hand side, there should be a box.”

“Thank you,” Josh says, sounding relieved as he makes his way to Tyler’s bunk. He quickly pulls open the drawer and locates the box, tearing a condom free of the perforated strip, then kicking the drawer shut.

Tyler-led chants of “Josh Dun’s gettin’ some, Josh Dun’s gettin’ some,” fill the bus, increasing in volume until Josh is back behind the closed lounge door.

“Sorry again. Just ignore them. Now, where were we?” he smirks with blushed cheeks, climbing onto the couch with condom in hand.

“Mmmmm, I believe you were about to fuck me,” you say teasingly.

“Actually, if you don’t mind, I’d like to return the favor first — clean you up. I know you have a pretty little mess in those panties of yours.”

“I don’t mind at all,” you smirk as you scoot to the edge of the couch and lean back, parting your legs.

Safely tucking the condom into his pocket for later, Josh kneels down in front of you and begins sliding his hands under your dress, up your outer thighs towards the waistband of your panties. His fingers find the lacy edge, hooking around it as he begins to tug them down. You press your spine into the backrest of the couch, lifting your hips as he slides the delicate fabric over your backside, then continues their descent down your legs until they’re off. Giving you a sly smirk, he parts your legs at the knee and pushes them back, your dress bunching at your waist.

Even though he’s nervous, considering it’s been a while since he’s been intimate with a woman, he’s confident in his skills — cocky even. He remembers how hard he used to make his ex cum every time he went down on her: her body convulsing in pleasure, legs viced around his head as she rode it out. He’s confident he can make you do the same.

He turns his snapback backward again before dipping his head between your thighs. His mouth isn’t even on you and already his cool breath is sending tingles through your core. With the underside of his tongue, he traces a minty stripe down over your clit, then hooks his tongue to the left. Starting back at the top, he teases you, circling his tongue around the sensitive bud. It’s not until you feel his tongue move in an S formation over your clit next that you realize he’s spelling his name — claiming you. Immediately, you remove his snapback tossing it behind him in favor of gripping his luscious, dark chocolate curls.

“Yes, Josh — fuck! Make it yours!” you encourage, rocking your hips against his face, smearing his tongue across your clit as he crosses the H. Josh chuckles lightly at your reaction, flicking his eyes up to meet yours. He watches as pleasure takes them over, forcing them to roll back and your lids to flutter closed while he switches up his technique, fucking his tongue in and out of your entrance. “Oh God!” you cry out louder than intended as you begin to push your hips forward in rhythm with Josh’s tongue.

“Shhhhhh,” Josh laughs against your folds, sliding his tongue back up to toy with the sensitive bud at the top. The vibrations and burst of cool minty breath quickly increase the speed of your approaching orgasm.

“Shit, I’m cuming!” you whine just as loud, not caring who hears. In fact, a part of you secretly wants them to hear. Your grip on Josh’s curls tightens, and your legs clamp around his head, just like Josh knew they would, as you ride it out, grinding against his face.

He quickly stands and tugs off his shirt, then retrieves the condom from his pocket before shoving his pants and boxers down his legs. You strip off your remaining clothes as Josh tears open the condom and carefully rolls it down his erect length.

You’re caught off guard momentarily when suddenly Josh grabs you and spins you around, bending you over the couch. Gripping your hips, he abruptly enters you from behind, immediately establishing a vigorous pace, his shy nervous demeanor completely dissolved by now.

He feels so good inside of you, his notable size stretching you out, along with the angle of his well-timed thrusts have you already on the edge of your second orgasm when suddenly, Josh decides to change things up. Leaning over your back with his hand under you, pressed tightly to your chest, he pulls you up — back to chest — switching positions. Still inside of you, he sits on the couch with you in his lap reverse cowgirl.  

“Ride me.”

Leaning forward, you slowly roll your hips in his lap as you look back at him, a sly smirk spreading across your face.

“Fucking tease,” he groans, pulling you back against him; one hand pressed firmly to your collarbone the other to your clit, beginning rough, fast-paced circles as he bucks his hips up into you.

“Mmmm Josh!” you moan, turned on by his dominance. His actions spark an idea — something you’ve always wondered about. “Josh?” you say through moans with a questioning tone.

“What is it?” he pauses.

“No, don’t stop!  — I-I mmmm- I,” you try to speak as he re-establishes his rhythm. “I was — fuck Josh — wondering if-if it’s true what the fans say?”

“Hmmm, I don’t know babygirl — mmmm — what do they say?”

He knows damn well what they say and his little nickname for you just now basically proves that they’re right, but you decide to ask anyway. “That- that — mmmm, God — that you have a Daddy kink,” you moan in a whisper with your head lolled back onto his shoulder as he fucks you; fingers still working your clit at a feverish pace.

“Why don’t you find out?” he says suggestively.

“Yes, Daddy,” you respond, causing Josh hips to instantaneously snap up, his cock stilling inside of you as he spills into the condom. The guttural sounds that follow are enough for you to reach your own peak moments later; both of you cumming for the second time tonight.

Spent and out of breath, Josh gently eases you off him. “So, I’ll take that as a yes?” you joke as Josh gets up, disposing of the condom in the wastebasket. He wets his bottom lip with his tongue, then pulls it in between his teeth, giving you a telling wink before collapsing next to you on the couch.

“I knew it!” you tease, leaning in to connect your lips to Josh’s and parting his lips with your tongue. “Hey, what happened to your gum?” you laugh, breaking the kiss.

“No idea,” he chuckles, “I think I might have swallowed it somewhere along the way.

“Hey, umm, you guys finally done in there?” you hear Brad’s voice coming from behind the door.

“Yup!” you laugh.

“Josh, Tyler owes me fifty bucks!” Mark shouts. “He bet me you wouldn’t even last two minutes.”

Josh will never admit Tyler actually won that bet a lot earlier.


End file.
